Close Enough To A Home
by Ravenclaw Daughter of Eris
Summary: Because without it, there would be no adventure. Set in Uru: Ages Beyond Myst.


**A/N: I love the Myst series, and one of my favorite games in the series is Uru. However, I don't really see a lot of fanfiction pertaining to Uru, so I've decided to write one! Here goes nothing!**

**Also, even though I have Uru Complete Chronicles, I'm only using the Ages from Ages Beyond Myst. If I want to do the Ages for To D'ni and Path of the Shell, I will do so later.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cyan Worlds, Rand Miller, or Ubisoft, and therefore, I do not own the Myst series, nor any of the Ages in this story.**

**Close Enough to Home** by Ravenclaw Daughter of Eris

* * *

><p>The Cleft was the start. Where she was sent on her journey, where everything began. It was clear that someone had lived there. She thought of the place as special, as a haven of sorts.<p>

But she had her problems with it. The Age felt… abandoned, almost. Cold, and somewhat lifeless, even with the trailer just a small sprint away. And the large skeleton, and the broken remains of what seemed to be a telescope, were eerie and not a part of the scenery she enjoyed. And while the rain was a nice touch, the thunder was not.

Special, but not where she wanted to be.

* * *

><p>Gahreeshen always reminded her of a factory of some sort. The inside of the building was very large. However, it was the outside, the rotating outer area surrounded by a sort of jungle that piqued her interest. The place seemed so isolated on the inside, but seeing the jungle outside blew her mind.<p>

However, the jungle outside was inaccessible, and she wondered why it was there. Was it just for show, or had there been a way to get into the jungle before? Without the exterior, Gahreeshen was just a maddening maze of stone walls.

Never her favorite place.

* * *

><p>Teledahn fascinated her. The entire Age seemed to be alive, and sometimes she just stopped to watch the sun zoom around the Age. The Age's power system, riding around in the buckets, and finding all of the journey cloths, everything was a joy to her.<p>

However, the Age was not without its flaws. Going through the sewer-like underbelly of the Age, only to end up in a room full of bones, was not something she liked doing.

Breathtaking, but eerie in its own way.

* * *

><p>At first, Kadish Tolesa was beautiful to her, a place she thought of as a place that must have been of much importance. The Age's scenery, its atmosphere, was a great contrast to Gahreeshen's cold indoor walls. However, the end of the Age was awful for her. Finding out the truth, that the Age was simply made because of a corrupt man's desire to protect his possessions was a less than enjoyable experience. The vault, with all of its wealth and gold, amazed her, but the lifeless body on its floor sickened her.<p>

A beautiful Age, with a dark secret.

* * *

><p>Eder Gira was amazing. Lava and water, in the same area, made for interesting scenery in this Age, but she loved every minute of the Age. She loved using the pressure panels, jumping when the warm air sent her flying. She loved watching the manta-ray type creature swim through the water, with seemingly nothing to worry about. She loved watching the Age's sun disappear, making way for the moon and for the comforting light that it provided at night.<p>

Even more beautiful was Gira's sister Age, Eder Kira. The beautiful Age, with walls decorated with painting, mazes of trees she'd never seen before, was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. Walking through the Age, fireflies trailing behind her, she loved every second of the two sister Ages.

However, it had its problems as well. The lava was a definite hazard, and was a bit too close for comfort. The Ages beauty didn't make up for its flaws, and the sudden thunderstorms on Eder Kira were less than inviting.

Amazing, yet problematic in their own right.

* * *

><p>…And yet, no matter what happened, there was always her Age.<p>

Relto.

At first, the Age frustrated her. She thought of it as more of a prison, a way of keeping her trapped.

And yet, every time she messed up, when ever she slipped and nearly fell into the lava in Gira, when ever she fell off that one pipe on her way to the journey door in Kadish Tolesha, every time she needed a break, she always felt herself reaching to the book at her side, the book that took her back to that place, to Relto.

Soon, she realized that Relto wasn't a prison. It was… home.

Close enough to a home for her to feel safe there.

Because without it, there would be no way for her to find all of these amazing places. Without it, her world was small and unexplorable.

Because without it, there would be no adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>And voila! My first Myst fanfic! Sorry if I haven't been updating very often, I've been busy. Anyways, R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
